1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with modular oxygen mask deployment containers designed to be mounted within aircraft oxygen mask deployment openings. More particularly, the invention pertains to such modular units having an openable box with physically separate oxygen inlet, oxygen valve and latching components therein which can be attached to the box at various locations affording a considerable degree of design flexibility and eliminating the need to custom design a container for individual aircraft. Also, the preferred containers of the invention are smaller than many standard aircraft openings so that they can be used in a variety of aircraft; in order to close the openings in an aesthetically pleasing manner, the containers have closure covers attached to the lids thereof. In this fashion, the aircraft openings are fully closed while nevertheless permitting use of the small, readily modifiable containers of the invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commercial passenger aircraft are provided with an emergency oxygen mask for each passenger, to be used in the event of a cabin depressurization. Typically, the masks are stored within a deployment opening adjacent the passenger seating, for ready access during emergency situations. In many aircraft the masks are stored in specialized containers situated in deployment openings directly above the passenger seats. In operation, the container lid is opened through a selectively actuatable latch mechanism allowing the stored masks to drop under the influence of gravity for passenger access. In some smaller aircraft the deployment openings may be provided astride passenger seats. In any case, the masks are operatively connected to a source of oxygen, e.g., a central oxygen supply or to respective oxygen-generating candles located adjacent each mask container.
Normally, the oxygen mask containers used in the past have been specifically designed for each individual type of commercial aircraft. Thus, the containers used in a Boeing 757 aircraft may not be readily used in an Airbus. As a consequence of this design strategy, many containers include unique parts which cannot realistically be used in other containers. To give but one example, it is very common to combine the oxygen inlet, lid latch and oxygen valve components in a single device. While this tends to reduce the weight of the container, it renders the part virtually unuseable in other designs. Moreover, a failure in such a combined part complicates trouble shooting and replacement. These combined parts are also relatively large and take up a considerable volume of space within the container which often creates unnecessary "dead spaces."
Another consequence of a uniquely designed oxygen mask container is that it is normally sized to essentially fill an associated aircraft deployment opening, and includes a single lid which is sized to mate with the deployment opening. Accordingly, such a container cannot be used in aircraft having a differently configured mask deployment opening, because either the container will not fit within the opening and/or the single lid will not properly mate with the opening.
There is accordingly a real and unsatisfied need in the art for an improved oxygen mask deployment container of the modular type which can be used in a variety of different aircraft without the need for complete redesign thereof.